Lily an James potter No title yet
by Tamisat
Summary: this is a lily an james story,, 7th year in hogwarts!I DO NOT OWN THESE PEPOPLE! blragh blragh blargh.... you know the drill :
1. Chapter 1

**A Lily and James Potter story.**

**((Title here))**

**Chapter One,**

**Home and Acceptance**

_Lily ran from her room nearly tumbling down the stairs with speed in her Parents four bedroom muggle home. She pushed at the living room door, but couldn't get through. She could here her farther yelling; objects were smashing, her mother screaming. She had to get in there._

"_MUM!" she yelled, still pushing at the door, she could hear her mother crying, and pleading, with one last push Lily managed to get the door open and run into the room, her mum was at her fathers feet, arms raised above her head as if she was getting ready to protect herself from an offended hippogriff. Her farther Glared at her._

"_Get out!" he said to lily, scarily Calm._

"_No! Leave her alone," lily replied running forwards and placing herself in between her mother and farther._

"_Don't disobey me!" He shouted back, Raising his hand quickly, she had no time to protect herself. As his arm came down she saw her evil sister standing at the door, with a grin o her face like the 'daddy's little girl' she was._

_Pain shot throughout her right cheek, then Blackness._

_Lily awoke at 8:30am the next morning in pain, yet to her great dismay, still obviously alive. She sat up, looking around her tiny room, the smallest in the house, no bigger than a small office. _

_She got off the bed gingerly, wincing slightly at the pain in her ribs, new bruises forming to replace old. She grabbed her makeup and started to apply it, hiding every mark. Two minuets later Petunia, her sister, walked through the door. _

"_There's a letter from your freakish school downstairs" she stated, Lily did not answer, she just merely glared at her sister before returning to her makeup. _

"_Its your fault mum gets beaten you know" Petunia sneered _

"_If mother hadn't have had given birth to suck a freak like you then he would never have touched her. But then again if she just saw you as the freak you are, and the outcaste like everyone else, she'd be okay." She giggled wickedly, and then walked out. _

_Lily just Sat there and sighed, she knew what her sister was saying was true. She would actually prefer her mother to see her as her sister and farther did, that way she'd be okay, Lily could deal with it all, as long as her mother was okay._

_She left her room glancing down the hall into her parent's room. She could see her Farther passed out on the bed, an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. Shaking her head, Lily walked down stairs. Her mum was in the kitchen making breakfast; she'd already prepared her fathers hangover remedy on the side, ready for when he woke. There was also a small chocolate cake with a single candle in it, and a bag f Galleons and Knut's beside it. Lily smiled weakly,_

"_Morning mother" she said sitting down, her mother jumped slightly before realising it was only lily,_

"_Morning sweetheart" she said turning around,_

_She had a swollen black eye, and a cut lip that stuck out like a sore thumb._

"_Mum! Why do y-"_

"_Lily Darling, not today" her mother pleaded. Lily nodded and turned to the cake, _

"_Cake?" she inquired_

"_I know it's not much but I thought you'd like a birthday cake this year." She said _

"_Birthday? Oh yeah…. I forgot" Lily gave a weak smile. "WAIT!!! I'm 17!!!!" She suddenly shot up smiling brightly, pulling her wand from her pocket. "I can do Magic!" Lily pointed the wand at her mother who was smiling back at lily, _

"MARKOUS REPAROUS_" she said loudly, and within second all the marks upon her mother face disappeared. _

"_Thanks," Her mother said giving her a hug "Oh.. you have a letter" her mum continued_

"_Oh yeah!" Lily replied, ripping open the letter from the side, Reading:_

_Dear Miss Lily Evans _

_I am delighted to welcome you to your 7__th__ year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, as well as the items list you shall find enclosed, you should also come across your new Badge, as you have been appointed Gryffindor head girl. Congratulations on your Birthday_

_Dumbledore _

_Lily Pulled out the Badge smiling, then Read through her Items list, then looked up at her mother_

"_Shopping?" Her mother inquired_

"_Shopping!!!" Lily Exclaimed_


	2. Chapter 2 Hogwarts Express

_**Chapter two**_

_**Hogwarts express**_

Lily Hugged her mother for the Hundredth time, holding on as long as possible before stopping from fear of the tears that had welled up in the back of her throat coming out.

"Will you be okay at home alone?" she asked her mother

"I won't be alone dear," Her mother replied

"You know what I mean mum!"

"Lily, I'll be fine" She assured

"Okay… but promise me you'll let me know if anything happens" Lily asked

"I'll be fine" her mother repeated

"Promise me mother!" Lily demanded

"I promise, now go before your train leaves" Lily smiled at her mother and hugged her once more before she boarded the Hogwarts express. Staying at the window, smiling and waving to her mother as the train left and she became so small that she doubted that was even her mother anymore. Lily sighed watching the trees whizzing past her, praying to god that her farther didn't do anything whilst Lily was away, 'I'll find out at Christmas' she thought to herself before finally turning away from the window

Half an hour later Lily was sitting alone in a carriage compartment, reading through her new 7th year Charms book.

It was nice to be alone, Unusual though, as most compartments were full up with young witches and wizards. However Lily was in the 'Heads' Compartment and head boy, who was yet to be revealed, hadn't shown.

Lily ate a sliver of Pumpkin pasty, before discarding it was waste and returning to her book, she was a big reader and once she got started in a book she would be completely drawn in, it was an escape method for her whilst she was at home, blocked out everything, even her annoying sister. And as per usual Lily had become part of the book, not noticing the handsome, young wizard standing at the door of the carriage watching her with a cheeky grin on his face. He had mess black hair that looked as if it had never seen a comb, and a gorgeous complexion.

"So _**your**_ head Girl" Lily's head shot up and she glared at the boy before her.

"What do you want, Potter? Lily asked, Potter smirked and pointed to a badge on his robes. With the words "HEADBOY" In big letters

Lily stared in disbelief,

"_**You**_! How did _**you**_ make head boy?" she asked

"I was about to ask the same question to you" James Potter replied, Sitting down and closing the door,

"This will be an interesting year, Evans" James smirked

"Whatever, just stay out of my way Potter, and I'll think about not turning you into a Broomstick" she retorted, returning to her book.

"Who's head Girl?" Sirius asked as he walked into the Hate filled Cabin. He stopped dead upon seeing Lily.

"YOU! WHAT? No fair!" He added

"Get out Black! This is a no go zone for you" Lily said, she turned to James "Just because your head boy, do not think that gives your marauders a 'get out of jail free' card!" she snapped turning back to Sirius "Out, Black!" she repeated.

"Sure thing, After all, Princess gets" he laughed, giving a mocking bow then leaving the cabin, Lily shot James an Evil look making him hastily follow his best friend out of danger.

"OUCH!" Sirius said as James joined him and Remus Lupin.

"Tell me about it, a whole year with Evans, I have to practically live with her" James replied, "Remus, will you eat her, please?" He asked

"She can't be that bad" Remus said

Sirius and James looked at each other, and then back at Remus Nodding. Remus simply shook his head then walked off,

"This could be fun James, A year of pranks that you can get us out of" Sirius smiled,

"You herd what Evans said, if she catches you I won't be able to do a thing. Any other girl… I could persuade, but Evans…" James stopped thinking slightly, Starting off down the hall corridor

"Oh come on James! She so wants you" Sirius said following him

"Yeah, like a hole in the head!" He replied


End file.
